Quotient
by Aku Blossom
Summary: When an invention of Mojo's goes awry, Blossom and Buttercup end up fused together! How will Bubbles deal with this new Powerpuff Girl?


**Quotient**

Buttercup shuddered and snuggled further beneath her comforter. Three blankets and a warm pair of winter pajamas still hadn't done the trick. Moonlight spilled in through her window, painting the room in a silvery-blue glow. She tried to shut her eyes, but her chest quivered and sleep retreated even further. Her breath caught in her throat when the bedroom door slid open. Soft feet padded across the obnoxiously clean carpet. The door clicked shut.

Neither breathed; neither moved. Buttercup opened her mouth but no words came. Footsteps came closer, until a small weight pressed against the bed. She trembled, feeling her soft hands. Her voice was just above a whisper.

"Are...are you awake?" Buttercup nodded.

"Can...can you sleep?" Buttercup shook her head.

"Can...I sleep with you?" Buttercup finally rolled over, staring into her eyes, her shaking, frightened pink eyes.

"I...I wish you would..." she whispered, finally finding her voice. Blossom laid down next to her, her knees pulled up, her arms wrapped tightly across her chest. They laid like that, facing opposite ends of the room, in silence. Slowly freezing...never quite finding sleep. A soft sob broke the silence.

"I miss you..."

* * *

It started about a week ago. Before we get into that, maybe I should start from the beginning? My name is Bubbles Utonium, and I'm one of the legendary Powerpuff Girls! We're a crime-fighting super team from Townsville, USA. My sisters are Blossom, a super genius red head, and Buttercup, a powerhouse tomboy. Together, we fight against crime and the forces of evil to protect Townsville and the entire world.

What happened? I think...Dad is calling it the "Potara Incident" after those magic earrings from Dragonball Z. I know, it sounds strange, but just hear me out. It actually makes sense if you hear the whole story. See, Townsville had become a very different place since we were kids. Over the last eight years, we've managed to really clean up the streets...at a cost. You see, as we helped eradicate everyday bank robberies and such, as our powers grew, so did the strength of our supervillains.

And of all our supervillains, none was more dangerous than our very first: the evil Mojo Jojo. See...the Potara Incident was all his fault!

It was a regular day at Townsville Junior High School. I was taking a test...struggling with my own arch nemesis: World History!

"Ugh...who got shot...who got shot..." I whispered, tapping my eraser against my cheek. I was never good at remembering the names of dead people, especially dead people from other countries. Did I really need to know who died to start World War I? Well...I guess it was important.

Blossom always said everything we learned in school was important. That was easy for her to say, she was the one already set, on her way to an Ivy League school when she finished high school. Meanwhile, Buttercup and I were lucky to just get by. All I had to do was survive the other five periods of the day and band would make everything worth the effort.

Unfortunately, or I guess fortunately really, I never made it to band that day. As I hastily wrote down an answer, my cell started buzzing. Most people would get in trouble, but being a superheroine had its privileges. I glanced at the caller and recognized Blossom's number: we had work to do. I quickly excused myself and made my way to the front entrance as quickly as I could. As I came down the stairs, I could already hear my sisters arguing.

"I don't care if you're going to fail, I will not let you copy my homework, Buttercup!" Blossom yelled, stomping her foot—a bit too hard, really...the entire building shook! Buttercup glowered and crossed her arms.

"Some sister you are! Come on! Haven't I earned just a little help?" she barked back. I paused at the doorway and rolled my eyes. Blossom and Buttercup arguing was nothing new...in fact, I gave up hoping they'd get along a really long time ago. But...this was just ridiculous. They always had their dumbest arguments when the city needed us.

"Girls?" I called, stepping into the warm spring air. It was a beautiful day, why couldn't they appreciate that and just get along? The two ignored me and continued their argument.

"You haven't earned anything! Why don't you ever do your own work?" I groaned and slapped my forehead. This was bad...the two could never talk about academics. See, Blossom thought that education was the most important thing in the world and...Buttercup, uh...well she didn't.

"I had more important things to do then algebra, alright? There was basketball practice, a football game at the park, boxing tryouts..." Blossom screamed and stormed off, floating off the ground.

"That's all you ever think about! So, no, you aren't copying my homework!" Blossom took off, leaving me behind with a very, very mad Buttercup.

"That isn't fair! It's way easier for you!" Buttercup didn't even notice me, she took off after our sister. I sighed and put my hands into my pockets, watching their light trails disappear over the horizon. Part of me really didn't want to go...I didn't know what was going on, but I knew that if they had a hard fight they wouldn't yell so much when they got home tonight. Then again...

"I don't want them to get hurt," I muttered. With a defeated sigh, I took off after them. Apparently, Mojo Jojo was up to something. His entire lab was glowing by the time I got there. Judging by the holes in the ceiling, my sisters had already beat me to the big introduction, but maybe, if I was lucky, I could catch the last bit of the fight. I don't like the blood and guts part of fighting...but I do like the work out.

"Hold it Mojo Jo...what?" I landed in the middle of the laboratory, staring at the glowing machine. Mojo Jojo stood at a control panel, cackling wildly. He looked a lot older than he should, with graying fur and a slight limp in his walk. But the machine was impressive. There were two big metal...circles attached to a great big metal...box. The big circles were glowing and throwing electricity everywhere. I couldn't find my sisters anywhere.

"Ah, Powerpuff Bubbles! You are just in time! Which is to say that your timing is excellent, accurate, in accordance with my plans! Boys!" I gasped, only barely managing to dodge a flying drop kick from my evil counterpart, Boomer. The boys aged better than Mojo, I had to admit. They were taller than us, but still really short. And they were definitely stronger than we were by now. I looked around for Blossom and Buttercup again, starting to get really worried as the boys advanced on me.

"Oh, what's wrong, Bubblehead, trying to find your precious sisters? We already took care of those losers,"

"Princess?" This had to be a nightmare...it was totally turning into a nightmare. I was alone, surrounded by Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, and the Rowdyruff Boys! I swallowed and backed away, running into the wall! The boys cackled while I watched Princess step into the big metal box.

"H-Hey! Where are you going? Where are my sisters?" Mojo laughed and pulled a lever, causing the door to the box to slam shut. Suddenly the machine began to hum and glow pink and green. I gasped, staring at the two, different colored circles.

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes!" Mojo laughed, his finger hanging dangerously over an obvious big red button, "You see, Powerpuff Bubbles, your sisters have been trapped, confined, imprisoned! As we speak, their bodies are being broken down into their most basic ingredients which are turning to pure energy! That pure energy will, upon my activation of this final, last switch, converge, conjoin, merge, and furthermore, fuse in the center chamber, thus imbuing Princess with the combined sum of your sisters' powers and leaving Powerpuff Blossom and Powerpuff Buttercup well...dead!" He promptly burst into crazy laughter. The Rowdyruffs joined him, starting to get excited. I screamed; it felt like the entire was moving in slow motion when Mojo finally pushed the button. The green light shot from the left circle, and the pink light shot from the right circle. They met in the big box and the entire room began to glow! Over the roar of the machine and the laughter of the villains...I thought I heard something. No, I definitely heard something. It was Princess:

"Huh? What's goin-" Suddenly, the machine exploded! And when I say it exploded, I mean like, it was a giant mushroom cloud of death! The floor collapsed, the roof exploded, and if it hadn't been for the sturdy basement, we'd have ended up in the volcano! Mojo groaned and climbed out of the wreckage, assisted by the Rowdyruff Boys. Brick stood in front of the metal box, trying to pry the door open.

"What the hell was that, Pops? That wasn't supposed to happen! Man if you hurt her-" Brick finally got the door open and caught an unconscious Princess as she fell out. "Woah! Princess, Babe, are you alright?" Babe? I thought in disgust. Those two were...dating? Oh wait until Blossom and Buttercup h...

"Blossom! Buttercup!" Brick carried Princess out of the box, laughing and leering evilly at me.

"They're gone, Puff. And as soon as Princess wakes up, she's gonna kick your pathetic ass with their powers!" I swallowed, staring in horror at the five of them. The boys were laughing wildly and Mojo was trying to nurse a sprained ankle and sore back. But...Princess didn't look powerful. In fact...she looked hurt, pretty badly. Her forehead was bleeding and she was covered in burns.

Everything went silent the moment we heard a groggy moan come from the remains of the machine. Brick threw Princess into Butch's arms and marched toward the chamber.

"What the Hell...wh-what the?" He took a frightened step back, holding out his hands defensively. At first, I couldn't figure out what could be so terrifying. Then...I saw her. She grabbed the edges of the chamber and pulled herself out, crushing the duranium box with her bare hands, just trying to stand up! She took a step and the floor cracked, lava began to bubble up through the floor! She moaned, struggling to open her eyes. I could catch glimpses of pink and green swirls hidden behind her raven-auburn hair. I could feel tears in my eyes.

"Blossom? Buttercup?" The girl looked up. She had pink and green swirling eyes, long black hair with red highlights and...and she was naked! But...but...then, she spoke. It was like...if Blossom suddenly joined football, or if Buttercup was trying out for the science club, I couldn't decide.

"I'm going...to kick...your...asses!" Brick didn't even stand a chance, the moment her fist connect with his cheek, he was sent careening into the air. No joke! It was like...like he was shot out of a cannon or something! I didn't even see where he landed! The girl hunched over, panting. Butch threw Princess down and glared at Boomer.

"C'mon! No one punches out our brother but us!"

"Right!" They barely got two steps before she arched her back. I wish...I could explain just how painful it was, just standing there, but I can't! The fire she blew, it was bigger, hotter, and scarier than any dragon! Even a Hooktail! The floor began to melt, and Butch and Boomer were sent through the side of the volcano, like little meteors! The girl turned on Mojo, but he was already making an escape, with Princess I noticed. She took a step toward them and fell flat on her face! The loud CRACK finally snapped me out of my shock!

"Oh my Gosh! Blossom! Buttercup!" I ran over to her and knelt down. There was no sight of anyone else...just this tomboy Blossom-slash-nerdy Buttercup!

"B-Bubbles? Ugh...everything hurts, I feel like I got hit by a truck...except, you know, if a truck could hurt me," I giggled softly, grabbing her hand. She grabbed onto me, and I couldn't help myself. I screamed and tried to pry my hand away. The girl gasped and grabbed my shoulder to steady herself. I screamed again, except this time I was knocked completely off my feet. If she wasn't still holding my hand, I'd probably have joined Butch and Boomer.

"I'm so sorry! I guess I'm not used to my strength yet...hang on, hold on...I've got this...okay, is that better?" She loosened her grip on my hand. It still hurt, but I didn't have the heart to tell her that I was pretty sure it was now broken anyway.

"Y-yeah...what...what happened?" The girl raised an eyebrow and looked down at herself. Her eyes seemed to go out of focus for a few seconds, then the realization suddenly dawned on her.

"What happened?" She screamed. I grabbed her arm, making sure that I didn't let her grab me, and started to fly us both into the air.

"Let's go talk to Dad, maybe he can figure out...where Blossom and Buttercup went," The girl narrowed her eyes and snorted.

"I'm right here, Bubbles," I stared back at her. We floated there in silence until...she blinked and blushed, "Right...we're...both here...I'm us, them, I mean," I nodded. I tried to control our flight, but the second she took to the air, I was being dragged along helplessly. I stared in horror at this...this...what was she? She was...like a fu...a fusion of Blossom and Buttercup. She was...

XxXxX

"Blossycup!" The girl raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. Dad was doing a few tests on a strand of her hair and, thankfully, she'd raided my sisters' closets and was now wearing one of Blossom's skirts with one of Buttercup's tank tops. She looked...wow, I wasn't even, you know, that way, and I couldn't help blushing.

"Blossycup? Seriously?" I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet. Okay, so staring at this super hot—and I told you, I'm not gay—fusion of my sisters WAS affecting my brain, but it totally fit her! I mean, like in Dragonball Z!

"C'mon! You know, like if you guys...I mean...they...if Blossom and Buttercup did like the fusion dance!" Blossycup took a step back in disgust.

"I would never do that gay ass dance!" I blinked in confusion. I remembered doing the dance with Buttercup when we were kids but...Blossom wouldn't say...

"Who said that?" Blossycup glowered and put her hands on her hips.

"I did!"

"I mean, was it Blossom or Buttercup? Cause Buttercup and I did that dance all the time when we were kids," Blossycup blushed and crossed her arms.

"I don't know! I said it, okay? I know, it would appear that I'm some kind of combination Powerpuff, but it's not like I have Blossom and Buttercup sitting in my head shouting orders at me, okay? I'm me, I'm..." she groaned and stuck her tongue out in defeat, "I'm...Blossycup..." I cheered and hugged her—she felt so strong! But she smelled...it was like, Blossom's Herbal Essence shampoo, but Buttercup's Irish Spring body wash—I blushed and took a step back. Blossycup smirked and sighed, shrugging.

"Do you feel better?" I giggled and scratched my head, nodding. Blossycup glanced at the lab door, which was still tightly shut. Dad never liked us barging into his lab, especially after that incident with the giant monster rats. But...Blossycup marched up to the door and threw it open, knocking as she went in. I quickly ran after her.

"Hey, Daddio! Any word on what the heck I am?" Dad jumped and looked up as we came in. Blossycup leaned on his work bench, hitting it hard enough to leave an elbow shaped intend in the near indestructible metal. Dad and I both winced, while Blossycup looked down in embarrassment.

"Sorry, still getting the hang of my powers...you remember how it was, right, Bubbles?" I nodded. It took us a few days to get our powers under control. But still, she was way more powerful than we ever were, even now!

"Right...well, apparently, Mojo's machine did most of what it was supposed to. When it broke Blossom and Buttercup down to their core ingredients...they merged in the central chamber, but..." Blossycup sighed and shrugged, cutting him off.

"Instead of giving Princess their powers, they mingled and made me, Blossycup. Great...so..." She trailed off, crossing her arms and glaring at the floor. My throat tightened...I could tell what she was thinking. She wanted to know when we were going to...get my sisters back. I carefully wiped my eyes while Dad patted Blossycup on the shoulder.

"I definitely don't have that kind of technology right now, so it will be a while before we do anything...listen, this isn't the right time to talk about this. Why don't you two go hang out? Have fun! I'll get dinner ready while you girls play," Blossycup and I both rolled our eyes at that one.

"Dad..." I groaned, floating up the stairs.

"We're thirteen!" Blossycup insisted, slamming the door—by accident of course—on her way out. We traded a glance and basically went back to what we were doing before: standing around awkwardly, except this time I couldn't occupy my time thinking of a name for my new sister. After about ten minutes of just...hanging out, Blossycup yawned and started for the stairs.

"Listen, this is a real blast, but I think I'm tired. The whole...just being born thing. I'm gonna take a nap...uh," She paused and shrugged, staring at me, "You can join me?" I blushed and shook my head.

"Um...no thanks, I'll just watch TV or do my homework," Blossycup nodded.

"Yeah, hey if you need help just ask, I know world history isn't your strong suit," I giggled and watched her go. Before I even made it to the couch, I heard a furious scream from upstairs. Fearing the worst, I rushed upstairs only to find Blossycup glaring at Buttercup's room.

"What is this mess? Ugh! I can't sleep in here!" I leaned against the wall, watching her get to work cleaning up weeks of mess that had gathered in my sister's room. I couldn't help myself, I just started laughing. Blossycup glared at me, but she too started laughing. She pulled me to my feet, thankfully not breaking my other hand, and together we went to town on Buttercup's room!

XxXxX

Living with Blossycup was strange. At least for the twenty-one hours we had of normal living. Thank God that weird stuff happens all the time in Townsville, or we'd have never been able to explain her existence to the Principal. At first, I thought that the Buttercup in her would make Blossycup take only well...the easy classes. Nope, instead, she took both Blossom and Buttercup's classes. It was incredible. I was starting to believe that Blossom was the dominant personality.

"So...you didn't even study?" I asked in disbelief. We were at lunch, eating with our best friends: Robin Snyder, Mike Believe, and Mitch Mitchelson. I don't know who it was weirder for, but for the most part, Mitch was too busy staring at Blossycup to really pick on Mike. My sister took a big bite of her hamburger, stabbing her salad with her other hand—she had Blossom's ambidexterity and Buttercup's appetite.

"I took it like, two years ago. Algebra is total cake. Now, my advanced Chemistry test after school? I'm totally studying for that one," Mitch chuckled.

"Wasn't that the book you threw over there?" He jerked his thumb at the textbook lying in a small crater in the cafeteria wall. Blossycup glanced up and nodded, eating her second apple.

"Yeah, I looked at the pictures, so I should be fine," Robin rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

"This doesn't make any sense...Blossom would be studying her butt off right now, Buttercup better not make her fail this," Blossycup groaned and hit the table, a little too hard. Mike's soda toppled over, onto the floor.

"Sorry, Mike, here buy another one. And listen, I told you, I am Blossycup, I don't have Blossom and Buttercup fighting over a remote control in my head or something like that, alright?" Robin nodded.

"I guess so...I just don't think Blossom could handle so many classes," Blossycup snatched the last pretzel from my lunch.

"Maybe not, but I can, so don't sweat it," She snatched her textbook and left us behind. I stared after her, chin resting on my hand. Mike poked me in the ribs, snapping me out of my daydream.

"So...when are your sisters coming back?"

"You...don't like her?" I asked, honestly hurt. Mike's eyes got wide. Robin shook her head, glaring at Mitch, who had gone chasing after Blossycup.

"It's not that...I just hope Blossom and Buttercup come back," Mike nodded. I shrugged, glancing at the doorway again.

"I guess so..." Truth be told...it was kind of nice to not have those two fighting all the time.

XxXxX

So like I said, at first, I thought Blossom was the dominant personality...but then I saw Blossycup's first basketball practice. The practice itself was incredible. Buttercup was known for being a bit of a show off, and the best on the team, but it was like...giving her Blossom's analytical mind turned Blossycup into some kind of new age LeBron Jordan. She weaved in and out of the other girls, taking shots that seemed impossible, only to sink them perfectly. The coach was on the verge of tears, he looked really confused.

"God, Buttercup, you gotta pass the ball!" Blossycup shrugged, snatching the ball in mid pass and hurling it through the net with a perfect shot.

"Come on, Coach, have you ever seen a better shot? It's just simple physics really. And it's Blossycup, okay? Buttercup couldn't make a shot like that," The coach sighed and shrugged. Blossycup put her hands on her hips and looked around at the other girls. She shook her head and shrugged.

"Alright, fine, I'll pass the ball," The rest of practice was pretty generic. Basically, if Blossycup passed the ball, the play was good but they didn't always score. On the other hand, every time she shot, she made the basket. I could tell the other girls were a bit frustrated, but I thought it was incredible! Buttercup always called me her favorite cheerleader. I blushed when Blossycup threw her arm around my shoulders on the way out of the gym.

"I don't know what I'd do without you; you're my favorite cheerleader, Bubbles," I blushed, leaning my head against her shoulder. She was sweaty but...

"Well you know...hehehe..." That was how a lot of our conversations went. Blossycup would look at me and I'd get all tingly and just giggle. But I'm totally not gay! It's just, my sisters never gave me the kind of attention she gave me.

Probably because they were usually too busy fighting with each other to notice me...

XxXxX

"So when did World War II start?" I narrowed my eyes and bit my eraser. We'd been studying for two hours now, why couldn't I remember a simple date? Blossycup sat across from me, her legs crossed and my history book in her lap. Truth be told, I hadn't seen her really look at it except to see what chapter we were on. I blushed and sighed. I thought I knew but...

"Um...1939?" I winced, sure I'd missed it. Blossycup grinned and nodded.

"Very good! Do you know what happened that year?" I stared blankly at her. I was right? Um...she looked so proud of me, surely I could keep the momentum! Germany did something, I knew that much. Something about sausage...sausage!

"Poland! Germany invaded Poland!" Blossycup pointed her finger at me like a gun and winked.

"Nailed it! You thought about sausage, didn't you?" I giggled and nodded. Buttercup loved sausage, so it made sense when Blossycup suggested using that to remember Poland.

"You got me! How did I do?" Blossycup tilted her head back and forth, wagging her finger in rhythm with her head.

"You got about a fifty-seven percent, so you're improving. I'd say you'll pass your next test for sure at this rate," I jumped up with an excited cheer. Blossycup tossed my book aside and stretched as she stood up, "Would you like to go over it again, or take a break for the night?" My eyes got wide: she wanted to go again? I felt like my brain was about to explode. If there was one thing Buttercup and Blossom had in common, it was their intense practice schedules. Buttercup gave two hundred percent to her training, and Blossom gave two hundred percent to her studying. Together, that four hundred percent was just too much for me to keep up with.

"I...think I'd die if we don't stop," She smirked and shrugged.

"Fair enough, wanna do something fun?" I couldn't help grinning as we started for the door. Before we got more than a step outside, our cellphones started going off. Blossycup rolled her eyes and flipped hers open with an irked look in her eye.

"What do you want?" Definitely something she got from Buttercup...

"Buh...um...Blossom? Is that...no Buttercup...um..." Blossycup narrowed her eyes.

"Just tell me what you want, Bubs and I were just about to hang out," The Mayor nodded, swallowing.

"Um, well it's just, there's a bank robbery..." Blossycup chuckled. The cocky smirk on her face, it was the type of arrogant look Blossom usually got before easy jobs.

"Don't worry, it'll be over in a few. Let's roll, Bubs," I gasped, doing a double-take. She'd blown the door off the hinges and turned the front porch into a crater...and she was nowhere in sight.

"Wait for me!" I yelled after her, flying as fast as I could.

And it turns out, as fast as I can is like a snail compared to Blossycup. By the time I got there, the crooks were unconscious, the hostages were free, the money put back, and Blossycup was finishing the welding on the safe.

"There we go, that should do the trick. I'm no lock-smith, but I think I managed to fix that weak spot on the third hinge, it's been bugging me for years," I couldn't control myself, I grabbed her hand with stars in my eyes.

"Wow, Blossycup! That was incredible!" She flashed me one of those...those confusing grins. My insides got all squirmy and my knees trembled a little—in a completely platonic way!

"Hey, I figured you needed a break after that gauntlet I put you through," I nodded. I guess I was still a bit tired...right? It was a pretty intense study session.

"I guess so," I chirped with a smile. Blossycup nodded and casually waved as we walked out onto the sidewalk. There were craters littering the ground, a broken window, and a bit of blood. I winced and giggled.

"Still getting used to your powers?" Blossycup blushed and spun on her heel, walking backwards and giving me a half-chiding, half-winking glare.

"Hey, I think I did a pretty good job considering how fleshy they were. I didn't put any of them in a coma," We laughed and took off into the sky. A three second record stopping, apprehending and cleaning up the mess of a group of criminals? That meant one thing to us: root beer time!

XxXxX

I snored softly, rolling over and cuddling closer to the warm body next to me. We hadn't been able to sleep in on a Saturday in years. I guess that's a lie. It was our first Saturday together, and here we were, sleeping passed noon. I took a deep breath and gave my sister a tight squeeze. She rolled over, slipping her arm around me. She nuzzled my hair and mumbled something about meat hair. I giggled and peeked one eye open. I never told her, but sometimes I pretended to sleep just to watch her.

Blossycup sometimes wore Blossom's hair tie at night, but I thought she looked so much cuter when she didn't. Her hair draped over everything, framing her face so perfectly. I quit reminding myself that I was straight...I was completely straight still, I just had a perfectly normal crush on my new sister. It happened to boys and girls of all ages, and it didn't mean anything except a deep, intimate admiration. At least, that's what Blossycup told me, and I knew she was right.

XxXxX

"Bubbles, I have to know," I froze, caught in the midst of staring at her. Blossycup smirked, raising her eyebrow. I could almost see my shock reflecting in her big, swirling pink and green eyes, "Why do you act this way?" My face got red hot and I suddenly discovered just how interesting our carpet was.

"Wh-What...What d-do you mean?"

"Bubbles, Honey, I'm not stupid. You get so nervous around me. What did I do wrong?" I quickly looked up, shaking my head.

"Nothing! No, no, no! You didn't do anything wrong, Blossycup!" She leaned closer, resting her chin on her hands.

"That's good, I'd hate to upset you. I thought we were getting along pretty well, all things considered," I nodded frantically. We were like a fire and a house! Like a mosquito and a bug zapper! An arch duke and a bullet! We were already best friends!

"Right?" I asked out loud.

"What's that?" I swallowed nervously.

"We're best friends, aren't we?" I asked. Blossycup gave my arm a comforting squeeze. It had been about three days and she was getting her powers under control...but it still hurt a bit.

"No way," My blood ran cold, "We're sisters...that's better, don't you think?" Then my heart nearly flew out of my chest. I giggled uncontrollably, blushing. She was giving me that knowing look again. Some people would think it looked like Blossom, but...I knew it was all Blossycup.

"Bubbles, you're adorable..."

"Wh-What do you mean?" I asked, nearly shouting. Was she on to me? Oh God, she thought I was gay! I wasn't! I swear, I'm not like that, Sis!

"The touching, the blushing, that look in your eye," She giggled and laid back on the couch, putting her feet on my lap. I backed into the corner of the couch, eyes wide.

"I'm not gay!" I screamed, much louder than I intended to. Downstairs, we both hear the Professor suddenly stop his experiment. I could swear I heard Robin's house go still too. Blossycup shook her head.

"Of course not, you just have a crush on me. It's perfectly natural, we didn't exactly grow up together. And let's face it, I am pretty awesome, right?" She was so full of herself, I thought with a laugh. She was honest, that was one my favorite things about her.

"A crush doesn't make you gay, Bubbles. Sometimes a crush is just...a very intimate form of admiration. I'm flattered, really," I nodded, rubbing my watery eyes. Yeah...that was what it was: it all made sense now!

XxXxX

Okay, so maybe we were a bit old to sleep together, but it felt like we were kids again, except...this time we were completely happy. Blossycup never fought with me. I mean, sometimes we disagreed, but she'd usually show me that she was right and we'd go back to being friends. And I was doing better in world history! She helped me with my homework, and helped me study. In just a week I managed to get my grade up enough so that I could pass if I did well on the next test!

I sighed and closed my eyes again. We didn't even have to worry about the Hot Line anymore. Every time it rang, Blossycup would just disappear for a few seconds, save everyone, and we'd go back to whatever we were doing. I mean, sometimes I missed saving the day, but she made it so...trivial for me to go. I didn't even carry my Hot Line with me anymore, there wasn't a point.

She was just...the perfect sister. Strong, smart, brave, compassionate, protective, supportive...perfect. That was my last thought as I drifted back to sleep again. I loved my new sister...

XxXxX

Then...that day came. Nothing felt right that morning. Blossycup was already up—she only slept in on weekends. It was a Tuesday, I'll never forget that. Tuesday, April 12th. She was making breakfast, which was entertaining at least. It was probably the one thing she wasn't perfect at. The food was pretty good, but it was the only thing I could do better.

"Hey, morning," I called as I walked in. Blossycup glanced up at me with a smile.

"Hey, Sis, are you ready for that math test?" Oh right, I thought with a grumble. I wasn't looking forward to that, we'd studied for hours last night. I shouldn't really complain, Blossycup went to twelve classes a day and had four tests. She had to cut class early just to make it to all of them!

"Yeah, I guess so...do you ever have days that just feel wrong?" Blossycup chuckled and put a plate of wobbly shaped pancakes on the table, looking so proud of herself.

"Look! I managed to add the chocolate chips this time!" I giggled and took a bite. They were a bit gooey, but they weren't bad.

"You didn't answer me!" She crossed her arms, tapping her spatula.

"I guess not, every day feels pretty much awesome to me," She grinned and I sighed, resting my cheek on my hand. Why couldn't I be perfect like that? Nothing ever fazed her...well, except that surprise tickle attack last night, that was super effective!

"What's up? You seem really down, Bubs," Blossycup sat across from me, the concern brimming in her eyes. "Are you sick? Do you need to stay home? I can get the Mayor to-" I shook my head.

"I'm fine, Blossycup, I'm just really tired today," She nodded, patting my hand while taking a bite of her pancakes. She flinched, biting into a glob of dough...then shrugged and dug in with abandon. I smiled...hoping I'd get some pep later today.

As we headed out, I saw the Professor come up from the basement. He smiled and waved goodbye, but...the smile didn't reach his eyes. I stayed behind to talk to him.

"What's wrong, Dad?" I asked, the gnawing sensation in my stomach growing. He smiled, picking up the plate of deformed, heart-shaped pancakes Blossycup left for him.

"I just...can't seem to find a solution, Bubbles," I cocked my head. A solution to what?

"No matter how many tests I run, I can't find a safe way to bring them back," I gasped, hands flying to my mouth. Bring...them back? Of course...Blossom and Buttercup...they...I looked back at the door and trembled. Was that this feeling? The Professor was trying to find a way to bring them back.

"Maybe...maybe it's better this way?" I offered, but I didn't even believe it myself. The Professor shook his head, sitting down at the table. He looked so defeated.

"I miss them, Bubbles...I'm worried I'll never find a way to free them," I puffed out my cheeks. Was it so bad having Blossycup around? She was more laid back then Blossom and so much more responsible than Buttercup. She was perfect...why was it so bad that she stayed? Why...

"Don't be sad, Dad...it'll...be...okay..." Again...I didn't even believe it myself. I hadn't thought about them for days now, but he was right, wasn't he? Someday...eventually...they would have to come back. Things would have to go back to normal. But did it have to, really? Wasn't this perfect?

XxXxX

"Listen, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a test to take. See you guys later," Blossycup was gone by the time I sat down at our usual table. Mitch didn't even follow her, he seemed almost sad for some reason. I looked back and forth between him, Robin, and Mike. They were all looking at me hopefully.

"So, did the Professor have any luck? When are Blossom and Buttercup coming back?" My cheeks heated up and I gripped the edge of my tray tightly.

"Why does everyone keep asking me? Why can't you be happy with Blossycup? She's her own person, you know!" Robin nodded and sighed, but fell silent. To my surprise, it was Mike who spoke up.

"Yeah, but...I don't like her. I miss Buttercup," Mitch nodded and flicked his untouched green apple.

"Yeah, I mean, she's smart and pretty and all, but she's not Blossom," he pointed out, flinching when he saw my glare. Robin cut off my reply, trying to keep the peace.

"Bubbles, look, Blossycup is...great, but we miss our friends. Don't you miss your real sisters?" I stood up suddenly, knocking my tray to the ground. There were tears in my eyes. I'd never felt so hurt before, and I don't know why. It just felt like someone stabbed me in the chest...except, you know, the knife was actually able to hurt me!

"You don't know anything! I don't miss hearing them scream at each other all day! I don't miss them arguing during our jobs! I don't miss getting hurt because they were being careless! I don't miss the house being tense because they can't stand each other! Maybe I'm happier with Blossycup as my sister! Maybe I want her to be my real sister!" I didn't wait for their response. It was like my legs were moving on their own, I took off running from the cafeteria. Maybe I could find her...I had to find her. She'd tell me I was right. She was my real sister, she was...

_Bubbles, you're clever!_

_ Wow, Bubbles! You're hardcore!_

I stumbled and dropped to the floor, staring at my reflection in the linoleum. Why was I crying? Why did I feel so guilty? Blossycup was nicer, smarter, stronger, braver, she was a better sister in every way! So...so why...why couldn't I stop crying? Why did I feel so...alone?

XxXxX

The Mayor called around two...I tried to find her. I looked everywhere for her. The only reason I knew she was gone was, well, an accident. I'd been taking my test and zoned out, allowing my super hearing to turn up. That's when I heard the call. Now, I was racing through the halls, trying desperately to find my sisters. No, to find my sister. My sister, Blossycup. I had to find her, before it was too late. I took off into the sky, hoping I'd catch even a glimpse of her. She was so powerful, I had to be able to see her if I flew high enough.

My heart stopped. There in the distance I could see a glistening light, getting brighter and brighter. It was some kind of machine but...that wasn't the scariest part. There were five lights flying around it. Red, blue, green, yellow...and one that was kind of a pink-green mix. They were fighting her again but...what were th—no! I didn't have time to think!

Without hesitating any more, I took off at full speed. If I hurried, maybe I could...I came to a sudden halt, barely able to catch Butch and keep myself in the air. He was out cold; I couldn't blame him. No one stood a chance against Blossycup. She was just too powerful. And beating her strategically? That was out of the question...she was too smart. In short: Blossycup was unbeatable. Boomer and Brick followed soon after, and then Princess.

She made it seem like nothing as she turned to Mojo with fire in her eyes.

"You've been a bad monkey, and I'm tired of playing these games. I'm going to finish this once and for all!" Blossycup charged toward Mojo. The machine looked like it was about to start...wasn't it the same machine from before? No...it looked like it was running backward. Mojo must have realized she was invincible too! But, there was no way to trap her inside. No one would ever beat her.

"Blossycup..." She paused for a second to look back at me with a smile. That's...when I betrayed her. The blast couldn't hurt her, but it caught her off guard and knocked her into the waiting chamber of the machine. She stared at me in shock, too surprised to fight back.

"Bubbles? Wh-Why! No! No I won't let you do this! I want to live, dammit! No! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" The door slammed shut just as she stood up. The last time I saw Blossycup...her eyes were wide and frightened, and she was reaching out to me. I dropped to my knees and began sobbing, while the machine did its dirty work. Mojo he...he didn't say anything. He was gone, they were all gone, by the time the machine stopped.

I pushed up on my hands and knees and stared through bleary eyes. The two chambers on either end opened...and the machine released a shock wave that tore itself apart. Even after d...in the end, Blossycup managed to stop Mojo. And somehow...seeing the two of them stumble out, naked, with bewildered, wide-eyed looks on their faces...seeing my sisters made the pain go away. In fact, I started laughing as I flung myself into Buttercup's arms, kissing her over and over again. Without missing a beat, I caught Blossom up in the same hug and smothered her with kisses.

I'd never been happier...my sisters...my best friends...they were back. And Blossycup...she was already a fading memory.

XxXxX

And that, was the Potara Incident. I know, it's incredible, isn't it? I wouldn't believe it either. But, that's the story of the fusion machine that brought us all closer together then ever! Everything went back to normal after that...except one thing, I never did figure out. Blossom and Buttercup, they don't fight anymore. Not that I'm complaining, of course!

So once again, the day was saved thanks to...The Powerpuff Girls!

XxXxX

XxxX

xXx

XxX

xXXx

* * *

"I miss you..." Buttercup sobbed, tears streaming down her face as her entire body began to tremble violently. Across from her, a thousand miles away at the other edge of the bed, she could feel Blossom crying too. She did her best to hold back the sobs, but she was shaking. Blossom swallowed and tried to curl up tighter, trying to disappear somehow.

"I miss you too...but this...this is...it's...right..." Buttercup shook her head. It was wrong, it was all wrong. Nothing could ever be right again. She began to cry out loud. Though she was whispering, she knew Blossom's voice so intimately that Buttercup could hear every desperate plea, every near silent "Please don't cry," her sister uttered between her own growing cries. But...it had been hours since...it happened. She couldn't imagine trying to bear this pain for another second, let alone her entire life.

"It hurts so much...I can't do this...I can't, Blossom, I'm sorry..." Blossom shook her head, thrashing back and forth, her hair tie flying into the air, splaying her gorgeous orange hair across the bed.

"NO! Don't...please...please..." The experience...that holy, perfect sense of completion. Even trying to remember it was like suffocating. Buttercup realized that she couldn't breathe anymore. Whatever happened...they had been one, perfect union. Every sensation, every movement, every thought, every facet of their existence had been in unison. There were no more secrets, there were no more misunderstandings...there was only Hellish pain, and an unbearable loneliness.

"Please...come back..." Buttercup whispered. Blossom stopped moving completely. Maybe she forgot how to breathe too...but then, Buttercup felt it, like a cool wave in the pits of Hell. She felt her sisters soft arms wrap around her waist, she felt her button nose bury into her neck. They both shuddered, moving closer into the embrace.

"I'm s-so sor-sorry f-for how I tr-treated you..." Blossom whispered, her voice a ghost, not even a whisper. She could barely form words, could barely think.

"Don't—" Blossom shook her head, clutching Buttercup with all her strength. Shamelessly, her hands slid beneath her sisters shirt, caressing her hot, firm skin. Buttercup shuddered.

"You can copy my homework, I'll do yours for you, I'll do anything, please...please forgive me...please...I'll go to every one of your games, please...please don't leave me alone..." By the time she finished they were both in tears again. Buttercup rolled over and pulled her as close as she could. Their legs entangled, their hands traveled each others body, trying to recapture that closeness, trying to complete each other again.

Even after their pajamas were gone, they continued to writhe and caress each other. When their lips touched, it was almost like they could breath again. When their fingertips found a sensitive spot—and they knew each others body so perfectly, so completely—the loneliness felt almost...bearable. When Buttercup's tongue slipped into Blossom's mouth, it tasted like a cold drink of water, quenching the tearing fire within each other.

"I want you," Buttercup gasped, still sobbing. It wasn't the same, but it was the best they could do. She didn't want to accept it...she wouldn't accept it. Without Blossom, nothing felt meaningful, nothing felt...without her, Buttercup couldn't feel anymore. Right now, writhing beneath her three blankets...it was almost like it had been then.

"I need you," Blossom whispered, her lips exploring Buttercup's firm jaw, her neck, her shoulders, always finding their way back to her lips. This was how things should be, but the truth had never hurt worse than it did now. Without Buttercup, she couldn't bear it. That eternity they shared in Heaven, in perfect, ultimate unity...she had to find it again. She had to know her, as she had known her. Not just their bodies...but their minds...their souls...they had to find it again...they had to...

"I love you" They whispered.

They had to make the pieces fit...


End file.
